


My Baby

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Series: A Supernatural Human AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Claire Novak is a Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multi, other minor ships and characters, so is Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Castiel and Dean Winchesters process of adopting a second child: Jack Kline
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester (minor), Other Relationships Not Mentioned
Series: A Supernatural Human AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is sort of an addition to a oneshot I did (My Imagination) and is really just a short story I had the idea for. I have a lot of ideas for this AU, so more will probably added to this series.

Castiel sighed, leaning his cheek on his fist and staring down at the papers in front of him. Dean came up behind him, looping his arms around his husband’s shoulders and kissing Cas’ cheek. “Slow going?” He asked. Cas snorted in answer.

“I think I got everything,” He said, picking up the stack of papers and examining it, lips pursed. “Stuff about our family, us, numbers, the kid we want, etc. I mean, you can read over it if you like, but I think I got everything. I’m just kinda stressed, you know?” Dean huffed, taking the papers Cas offered and skimming through them quickly before nodding. 

“It looks good,” He assured his husband, leaning his head on Cas’ shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry. We already did this once, how hard can it be a second time?” Cas shrugged in agreement. 

“I suppose. We’ve already done the meeting with that girl from the agency, and Sam, Charlie, and Jody have already made references, so all we have to do is turn this in. We’ll hear back, go through the regular stuff, and move on. How stressful can it be?”

“Very stressful?” Dean guessed, plopping down into the chair next to Cas. Castiel in question just nodded.

“Very stressful.” He confirmed. 

——————————

“Daddy?” Claire asked from where she was hanging upside down on the couch, long blonde hair brushing the floor.

“Hm?”

“When am I gonna get a sister or brother?” Dean, who was also laying upside down on the couch, turned to look over at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Why, sweetheart? You want a sibling?” Claire frowned, reaching her small hands down to touch the carpeted floor, drawing patterns with her fingertips.

“I don’t know,” She said, before looking back to her father. “Sully and I want a friend, but my friends at school say siblings are yucky and I’m lucky.” Dean mulled over this, rolling his lip in between his teeth.

“Well,” He began, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Maybe it’ll feel like that for a while, but what would your life be like without Uncle Sam or Uncle Gabriel?” Claire didn’t even need to think about his question. 

“Very, very sad.” She said immediately. Dean nodded. 

“So maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to have a sibling.” He said. Claire shrugged.

“I guess.” She said. They lapsed back into silence, watching the TV while hanging upside down from the soft couch, bright red faces from the blood rushing upwards.

\--------------------

“When are we gonna tell Claire?” Dean asked his husband later, as they got ready for bed. 

“What, about the adoption?” Cas questioned, looking over to Dean. “I don’t know. I just don’t want to tell her too early, and then break her heart if we don’t get the kid, you know?” Dean shrugged. 

“I guess. But I think she wants a sibling, I mean, she seemed pretty certain that she wanted a playmate.” Cas simply shrugged, before popping his back and sitting on one side of their bed, looking up at Dean. 

“We’ll tell her at some point,” He said. “I just really don’t want her to get her hopes up, you know?” Dean sat down on the bed, next to his husband. He sighed before curling into Cas’ side, head resting on his collarbone. Cas pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t actually adopted a child myself, so I’m going off of my (very limited) knowledge and research, so please don’t come at me if whatever the hell I put in here is not correct or whatever.
> 
> There’s no specific update time or date for this, but it will be done in no more than two weeks, I promise.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Sorry for not updating, life got in the way.
> 
> I’ll try to finish this by Thursday, maybe Friday. 
> 
> I know this is kinda short and kinda sucks, but honestly I’m just spitballing and hoping for the best.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Dean looped his arms around his husband's waist, who was leaning over the railing of the stairs, arranging the  _ Happy Birthday _ garland that hung there. “You okay?” Dean asked, nuzzling against Cas’ hair. Cas in turn simply huffed.

“Of all the days the agency was free, they chose someone to come over on Claire’s birthday,” He turned around in Dean’s arms, giving the man a distracted kiss before slipping out of his embrace, ducking around the banister and going down the stairs two at a time. “Gabe’s coming with the cake soon, right?”

“Just as planned,” Dean informed him, following him down the stairs. “Sam, too. I think he’s coming with Bobby, but I’m not sure.”

“Can you make sure, please? And make sure everyone has presents and is dressed nicely, and--” Cas continued to ramble on, wringing his hands nervously and running around, arranging and rearranging the small decorations around the house that was already perfect. Dean quickly crossed over to him and pulled Cas against his chest, sensing a breakdown. Castiel gratefully slumped into him, putting most of his weight on Dean.

“Hey, calm down.” He murmured. “It’ll be okay. Claire’ll be thrilled to have a visitor on her birthday, and the sooner the agency visits, then soon we’ll have our baby. It’ll all work out in the end, sweetheart.” Cas sighed and sagged into Dean even more. 

“Okay.” Dean smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Cas’ temple,

“Okay. Now c’mon, let’s go pick up our birthday girl from school.”

\------------------------------------------

“And it would be really fluffy, like a princess dress, but black, like a dark queen. Because princesses are lame. And I’d have a wreath of black roses in my hair…” In the Impala, Claire continued to tell her parents about the flower girl dress she’ll wear to Sam and Gabriel's wedding, Cas hesitated, then intervened.

“Honey,” He began gently. “You know, Uncle Sam and Gabriel aren’t even dating. It’s not very likely--”

“They’ll get married,” Claire said, so sure of it that Cas couldn’t bring himself to interject again. “I’ll betcha twenty monopoly dollars.” Dean looked back, intrigued,

“Make it fifty and you’ve got a deal, kid.” Cas held up his hand and shook his head.

“Nobody’s betting anything. It’s Sam and Gabe’s life, not a game of pool. We’ll just wait and see what happens,  _ okay? _ ” He shot a warning look at Dean, who sighed.

“Fiiiiine,” He said.

Claire giggled.

———————————

Castiel shut the door behind the adoption agent and turned to look around at his family.

“How’d you think it went?” He asked anxiously, wringing his hands. Gabriel shrugged.

“You were a little _ too _ peppy for my taste, but she seemed to like it,” He said. Sam rolled his eyes and gently elbowed him. 

“You guys did great,” he told Cas and Dean, grinning. “Even better than with Claire, I think.” It was at this moment that Claire reappeared, holding on to Bobby’s hand. As soon as the man had arrived, she had dragged him off to look at her new stuffed animal.

“How’d it go?” He asked gruffly, plopping down next to Gabe on the couch.

“Okay, apparently,” Cas sighed, before pushing away from the door. Dean went over to him, looping his arms around Cas’ waist and kissing his cheek.

“Please,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. “We did great.” Cas smiled, leaning against Dean’s chest. 

“I certainly hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we are! So again, I have never adopted a kid, so I’m going of the internet. And as you know, the internet is SUPER reliable, so I will probably get thin gas incorrect on the adoption process.
> 
> However, this is not an invitation to yell at me, because I honestly just made this because I couldn’t get the idea out of my head.
> 
> Just remember, don’t like, don’t read.
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel searched through the mail, throwing most of the letters on the kitchen counter, hardly looking at them. He went through about twenty letters and magazines that way, glancing at them and then dumping them. He froze, however, when he saw the address of one of the last letters in the list. 

_ The Milton Adoption Agency _

With trembling fingers, Cas ripped open the letter, pulling out the paper to read it. “Dean!” He yelled upstairs. “Dean!” As his husband's footsteps pounded down the stairs, Cas opened the letter.   
  


_ Dear Mr. and Mr. Winchester, _

_ Hello! This is Anna Milton, your social worker. We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to adopt a child! _

_ Seeing as you already have a portfolio from the last time you adopted a child, all you need to do is update this online (you can email it to us) and we will immediately start searching for the right child for you!  _

_ As you should already know, this process usually takes about four to six months, and we should have found a good match for you no later than that.  _

_ So please sit tight, you should hear back from us soon! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Anna Milton _

_ The Milton Adoption Agency _

Dean catapulted himself off the stairs, stumbling (and almost falling) as he ran over to his husband, clasping Cas’ face and searching his eyes worriedly.

“Are you okay? Hurt? Why’d you yell? Do we need to go to the hospital? Do you need—”

“I’m good,” Cas interrupted, beaming at Dean. “Look at this.” He shoved the paper at the older Winchester, who took it from him and quickly read over it, expression going from intense worry to joy.

“We’re… we’re getting our baby?” He asked if he couldn’t believe it. Castiel nodded, smiling. 

“We’re getting our baby.”

Dean whooped, surging over Cas and kissing him before picking him up and swinging him around, Cas shrieking to be put down. After a minute Dean complied, gently placing Cas on his feet and instead pulling him close, burying his nose in his husband's dark hair.

“We’re gettin’ our baby,” he murmured in Cas’ ear. Castiel smiled, bringing his hand up to run through Dean’s hair. 

“We are.”

——————————————

“A baby?” Claire blinked at her parents, confused. “Like, the things that look like bald grandpas?” Dean snorted, Cas elbowed him in the ribs. 

“A baby, sweetheart.” He repeated to his daughter. “You told Daddy that you wanted a baby brother or sister.” Claire bit her lip then nodded.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Dean asked, slightly confused. 

“Okay, you have my permission to get a baby,” she clarified, nodding solemnly. Castiel smiled, leaning forward and kissing Claire’s forehead. 

“That sounds good, honey,” he said. Claire nodded. 

“Good. Now ‘scuse me, I’ve gotta go put a sticky note on the stuff I want so the baby can’t take it.” She hopped off the couch and ran off before either Cas or Dean could protest.

Snorting, Cas leaned into Dean’s side. “She is a character,” he admitted, eyes sparkling. Dean smiled too. 

“She really is,”

\--------------------------------------

“So how does it work?” Claire asks later through a mouthful of spaghetti. “Getting a baby, I mean.” Dean smiled at his daughter before answering her. 

“Well, we’ve got a letter from the adoption agency, which is where we get the baby, that says that we are qualified to adopt. So someone called a social worker will look for a baby that fits our family, and once they do, they write to us so we can meet the kid.” Claire pursed her lips then nodded.

“Oh,” She said. Cas laughed softly. 

“You have no idea what that means, do you?” He asked, amused. Claire simply shrugged.

“Not really,” She admitted. “But I’ll understand later.” Dean nodded, smiling.

“Well, that’s good.”

\----------------------------

“Daddy and Papa are getting a baby,” Claire informs Sully later, after bath time as they sit on her bed, piecing together a puzzle. Sully grinned, looking happy.

“That’s cool!” He said, but then faltered. “It is good, right?” Claire shrugged.

“Well, I think it would be cool to have a friend that lives with me, other than you I mean, but at the same time, my friends at school say it sucks to have a brother or sister. So I don’t know if I’m happy or not,” She said. Sully frowned, deep in thought.

“Well,” He began. “If you don’t like them, and they’re a germ, we can just put them in the washer. You know, as we did with your ghost stuffed animal? That made him very clean and loveable.” Claire nodded, obviously on board with the plan.

“Okay, so if we don’t like the new baby, put him in the washer,” She said, finality in her tone, and nodded. “Sounds good.” At this moment, a knock sounded on her door and creaked open, her Papa peering inside.

“Claire?” He asked softly, before spotting her on her bed. “You ready for sleep, baby? It’s bedtime.” Claire nodded and smiled brightly, bundling herself in her soft AC/DC blankets before holding out her arms so Cas would hug her.

Castiel came and sat next to her, obviously thinking about something. “Claire,” He began, looking worried. “You  _ do _ want a sibling, right?” Claire hesitated then nodded.

“Yes. I am sure we would be good friends.” Sighing with relief, Cas’ shoulders slumped. But Claire wasn’t finished. “Plus, it’ll be okay, because even if I  _ don’t  _ like the new baby, I can put him in the washer.” Cas paled considerably at this but still nodded.

“Well, okay then,” He said. “Just… don’t put the baby in the washer.” Then he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Claire’s forehead. “Daddy will come in to say night in a second, but have sweet dreams, okay honey?” Claire nodded, smiling at her Papa.

“Okay! Love you, Papa.” Cas smiled.

“Love you too, Claire-a-bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I’m doing a bit of a time skip, going forward a couple of months into when they have Jack, because:  
> 1) I’m lazy  
> 2) I have literally no idea about the adoption process, therefore having to research it, therefore reminding myself that research sucks, therefore it stresses me out.  
> So this one will be some time in the future, I guess? Major fluff ahead, be warned!

  
Castiel looked down at the small baby in the crib, swaddled in blankets and sleeping soundly. He couldn’t stop smiling and had been grinning like a madman from the moment that they brought Jackie home from the hospital. He heard his husband enter the nursery, closing the door softly behind him.

“Claire’s asleep, finally,” He informed Cas, coming to stand next to him. “She seems a little hesitant of Jack, but she’ll warm up to him. Wouldn’t stop telling me about how if he tries to take her toy car she’ll put him in the washer.” Cas snorted.

“Yeah, she’s been oddly fixated on that for some reason.” He smiled to himself as he felt Dean’s arm slip around his waist, the man placing his chin on his husband's shoulder. “I love you,” He murmured to Dean, cheeks light red. 

“Love you more.” Cas grinned even wider. Both of them were distracted, however, when Jack cooed softly. Looking down Cas met the big blue eyes of his son, staring up at him with love and trust. Suddenly, Cas lets out a soft huff of laughter.

His son.

He has a  _ son _ . 

“We have a son,” He murmured happily to Dean, reaching his hand up to run it through his husband's hair. “We… we…” He made a strangled sound, tears starting to fall down his face. He felt Dean move to situate their position, and Cas turned into him, burying his face in his shoulder. “We have a baby,” He murmured again. “Finally.” He heard Dean let out a strangled laugh.

“Geez, babe, you’re gonna make me cry too,” He huffed, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. Cas laughed, leaning even more into Dean. His husband wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping him steady as Cas tried to figure out his overwhelming emotions, because finally,  _ finally, _ they got their baby. 

“I can’t-I can’t help it,” He finally sniffles, starting to pull away from Dean. “It’s just…” 

“I know.” Dean grins at him, elation clear on his face. “We have our baby, Castiel. We finally have our baby.” And Cas was in tears again, back to burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. 

“I almost can’t believe it,” He said breathlessly. Dean smiled at him.

“Well believe it, because this definitely isn’t our last kid. Adopt more, huh? Get a huge family, like you had, except for without the shitty parents? Having five or six kids? Would you like that, baby?” Cas made an odd sound between sniffling and laughing, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me cry again,” He said, glancing up at his husband with adoration. Dean simply grinned at him again before turning back to the crib that held his son. 

“I love you so much,” He said roughly after a moment, accent coming in thicker than usual. “I love all of you so much.”

“Daddy? Papa?” Both men turned around at the sound of their daughter’s small voice. Claire was standing in the hallway, clutching a small bee plushie to her chest and staring up at her dads, slightly confused. “Why are you guys crying?” Her stature suddenly turned to one of alarm. “Did the baby hurt you? Do I need to put him in the washer--” 

“No, no, baby, we’re fine,” Cas quickly soothes, crossing over to his daughter and swooping her up in his arms before moving back to Dean, who put an arm around the both of them. Claire peered down at her baby brother, an uncertain look on her face. After a moment, Jack looked up at her and cooed, causing her to giggle.

“Not too bad, huh, Claire-a-bear?” Dean whispered, smiling. Claire hesitated then nodded.

“I guess,” She whispered back, then paused. “So, just us four now, huh?” Cas grinned.

“Just us four,” And Claire Winchester, truly her father's daughter, just nodded, an intrigued look on her face as she stared down at the small infant in the cradle before her. 

“Awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is super short, but I wanted to do a sort of epilogue, and... this is what I came up with.
> 
> Enjoy!

Claire Winchester glanced sneakily over to her father before turning back to her other dad. She grinned and held out her hand. “I believe you owe me twenty monopoly dollars?” She smirked at Dean, who sighed and pulled out the money, handing it over to the twelve-year-old.

“I can’t believe you remembered that,” He muttered. Claire simply shrugged, smirking as she stuffed the money into one of her deep dress pockets.

“Shush, you two,” Castiel whisper-yelled over to them, keeping a tight grip on Jack’s hand. The six-year-old was smiling, chest puffed out. 

“I get to be ring-bearer,” He proudly told his older sister. Claire simply huffed. 

“And I get to be flower girl,” She responded. “Now shut up before I put you in the washer.” 

“Kids!” Cas hissed, getting more and more annoyed. “Shush!” Dean laughed, but promptly shut up when Cas gave him an evil look. Both kids huffed but turned back to their places, just in time for the usher to begin speaking.

“We are gathered here today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	6. Wrap-Up Thingie

Hey! So I know these are really annoying, but I have a couple of things I need to cover.

So with this human series, I have a BUNCH of ideas. A couple of which revolve around Cas and Dean and the kids, a couple which revolve around Sam and Gabriel. Even a few with other ships, like Charlie and Dorothy and the (very, very, VERY) long-dead Adam and Samandriel. Unless someone requests it, however, I doubt I would write the series.

This is one of the types of series that I don’t really take seriously, and am mostly doing for myself because I enjoy these types of AU’s.

I really would enjoy a couple of prompts to do, mostly because I have a lot of ideas and don’t really know how to sort through them and choose one I like.

Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed My Baby, and… bye?

-Apple


End file.
